


Shirt Thief

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo wakes up to a nice little surprise - Luffy in his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            It never failed. Every time Doflamingo woke up after sex, he was always alone in the bed. This time was no different. Letting out a soft groan, the blond sat up in the bed and ran his fingers through his shot hair. He couldn’t complain, especially since he knew that it was hard for Luffy to sit still for longer than a few minutes, but it’d be nice for him to stick around, and at least keep the bed warm for him when he woke up.

 

            The blond moved out of the bed, tugging on the pants he discarded onto the floor last night before their little escapade, and then began heading towards the kitchen. He figured that he should at least get something to do with himself for the day. Walking into the living room, he stopped in the doorway as he took the scene in. The TV was playing some colourful cartoon and sitting on the couch, wearing the shirt that Doflamingo himself was wearing just last night, was Luffy. He had a bowl of popcorn in his lap, covering his modesty, considering that he chose to sit cross-legged and it was plain to see that he wasn’t wearing any pants.

 

            “Luffy?” Doflamingo asked, rubbing his good eye to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

            The teen looked over at him with a handful of popcorn hovering in front of his mouth. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said softly. “Thought you were gonna sleep all day!”

            “What are you still doing here?” The elder asked, leaning against the doorframe.

            “I don’t have to go into work until later, so I thought we could have another round.” Luffy turned to look at the clock on the wall. “Well, not now, but we can fit something in.”

 

            Doflamingo chuckled as he walked into the living room, perching himself on the arm of the couch. “Oh? What kind of something?”

            “Come sit,” the smaller said, moving out from the middle of the couch, setting his bowl of popcorn on the ground.

            Deciding to humour his lover, the blond plopped onto the couch, watching Luffy as he moved himself into the larger man’s lap, facing him. Doflamingo moved to rest his hands on Luffy’s soft thighs, letting out a pleased hum.

            “What are you planning?” He asked as the dark-haired teen’s hands went to the buttons on his pants.

            “Sshh!” Luffy said as he managed to undo the other’s pants. He wasted no time in pushed the cloth down and pulling out the other’s cock.

           

            A soft moan left the blond as Luffy wrapped his hands around his length, quickly putting him in the mood. The smaller let a grin spread across his face as he continued to move his hands up and down the other’s cock. Opening his mouth, he dropped a little, using his saliva to help his hands move over Doflamingo a little easier. When he seemed the other hard enough, Luffy scooted closer and took his own length into his hand as well, squeezing their cocks together, letting out a moan.

            A groan left Doflamingo as he reached down and wrapped his hand around his smaller lover’s hand, moving them both together. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Luffy’s shoulders, panting against his tanned skin. Their hands moved together, faster and faster over themselves, their moans syncing as they approached their ends. The blond ended up cumming first, letting out a groan as his entire body tensed. Sloppily moving his hand along with the teen’s, relishing in the sounds that Luffy made as he grew closer, he let a grin cross over his lips. Luffy cried out moments later, tensing in his release.

 

            Together, the duo came down from their highs, relishing in the feelings their releases gave them. Eventually, Luffy moved off of the blond’s lap with a grin. “I gotta go to work now. But, I’ll be back later to play some more, okay?”

            Doflamingo chuckled and nodded, fixing himself to sit upright again as he realized that he slid down in the couch. “Alright. Do me a favour?”

            “Mm?” The teen asked, reaching down for the bowl of popcorn, intent on eating more of it.

            “Wear my shirt again?”


End file.
